Wall to Wall
by RenaRoo
Summary: Drabbles of turtles... Complete
1. Wall to Wall

I have no explanation for this one, guys. Sorry. I found it on my hard drive and only vaguely remember writing it. So… here's my first drabble I guess!

* * *

Wall to wall. He was surrounded. He could take no more.

White wall. White wall. Everywhere he turned he was cornered, beaten. He could smell defeat radiating from the sparkling corners and the spotless floors. Every brick was sterile.

He would not stand for this to happen! Not again!

Immediately, he rushed forward, reaching the desktop and smacked his hand against the neatly stacked papers, knocking them to the floor and scattering them. He grinned with pleasure at the chaos filling the white spaces.

Leonardo folded his arms and scowled. "Was that necessary, Raph?"

He looked to his brother. "Yes."

* * *

A/N: … No explanation.


	2. Far From Perfect

Here's another one. And, just so everyone knows (considering I forgot to note it in the last chapter) this is exactly 100 words for each drabbe XP It's just part of my writing exercises.

* * *

I don't aspire to achieve it and I do not perceive myself as demonstrating it. The essence of it is so distant and yet they describe me with it. Just a joke, a moniker. Truly, I should be used to it. Still, I cannot help but wonder.

Perfection…

Has any description been farther from the truth? I see not a perfect being in the mirror and I'm not even sure I strive for perfection more than any of my brothers.

I know that this is but a chiding nickname, but I should remind my brothers I am far from perfect.

* * *

A/N: ...


	3. Big Blue Eyes

Here's another after a while. I kind of liked this one a lot, though I wasn't going to submit it at first.

* * *

I stare at him, unconvinced. There's no real reason to be doing this. Why would I satisfy his illogical request?

He thinks I'll do it because of those big blue eyes?

I mean, here I am, all day in my lab, working on everything that comes into my path. Most of these are highly important projects! Some. A few. The ones that **are** important cannot be ignored!

He thinks I'll do it because of those… getting bigger blue eyes?

No! I'm not that weak. This has to be done! Must be done – it can't wait!

I sigh. "Fine, Mikey."

"YAY!"


	4. Point

This one's a bit of a two parter, a call and reply if you will. So here's the first. Enjoy!

* * *

Alright, let's say I see your point. Let's go out on a limb and say that I _believe_ this idea from hell is worthwhile. Let's pretend that the lives we've lived as we have always lived them is worth bending so your idea can come to pass.

All that said, I think you miss the point. We can't do it.

Put aside the fact that it's amoral. Forget that our father would have a _heartattack_ at the very mention of your plan.

Let's remind ourselves we're four **_turtles._**

That would be why I say we can't go to the bar.


	5. Counterpoint

And, finally, the counterpoint!

* * *

You are such a know it all, y'know? I mean, why do you think I am so persistent on this?

You think it's because I'm stupid? Or it's because I'm sort of moron?

Yeah, I know it's a stupid idea. Yeah, I know that we're four friggin' turtles walking into a bar and it's probably not exactly _incognito_ for us.

Here's my point. We gotta live some. We're teenagers. We're four brothers who need to feel like we live normal, drunken lives if only for a few minutes.

You can argue principles but if nothing else we gotta have fun.


	6. Better Point

Don got involved~

* * *

Can I make the point that it doesn't really matter one way or the other? If they catch us then they'll what? Try to throw us out? And if they don't then we get drunk and then what? We get outted either way if we decide to go.

I'm not trying to get in this fight, but if you're all going to go to the bar then I think you should know that I'll probably sit this one out. I've got a few things I need to work on.

So, have fun, I guess. I know you'll not listen anyway.


	7. MY Point

Last one (possibly)

* * *

Wait, wait, wait! This is about going to the bar?

I still want to see the matinee this Sunday and that's too dangerous to the family but we might be going to the bar!?

Okay. I can be cool with that.

Just imagine it! Leo being plastered! I can see it all so perfectly right now! I'm going to have it on tape and we'll sit back and watch it every Friday night from this point on! It'll be great!

But if Leo's against it and Don's against and Raph's for it and I'm for it… What do we do?


	8. Night

I'm trying to work on my description. Didn't work, but here's something to add to Wall to Wall

* * *

The night is crisp, comfortable, and it makes you think twice about going home.

When the wind blows, sometimes it almost feels like it's going to take you with it, sweep you off your feet. It's intense far above the city where you stand. The wind is going to drag you back down you begin to think.

But you won't let it. You're enjoying the night. You're watching the sky turn before your eyes and no matter what danger you turn out to be in, seems worth it for this one scene.

Then you stop because there is the sun.


	9. My Old Hero

This drabble's dedicated to Lost Frequencies 3

* * *

I stare at him, the symbol on his chest. I used to question what being a sentry meant, but figured it didn't matter so long as it made a cool name.

But that doesn't seem like enough anymore.

Sentry.

Aren't you supposed to be guarding the little man? To be cleaning the streets and making the world seem alright? That's what you used to do. That's what made me believe in you.

But you're too busy now in your Justice Force. You've forgotten everything that made you great. Little men don't matter anymore.

Fine.

Turtle Titan's here, cleaning the streets.


	10. Thousand Words

Riddle me this.

Four turtles and a rat.

A rat, can you fancy that?

Alma mater sewage filled brick and stone.  
School of Hard Knocks one would say.

Taught in master's ninjitsu, karate chops, that sort of stuff.

It sounds strange, does it not?

Let me show you, in black and white, how these legacies came to be.

From Utrom to Krang and back again, seeing is believing.

In our suspension of belief, images have been made history.

Visually we came to know Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo in purest form.

After all, a picture is worth a thousand words.

* * *

That's the end of Wall to Wall. Exactly 1000 words about the turtles.

Thanks for sticking with me for my crazy little experiment and, since I'm now eighteen and graduated from high school, don't be too surprised to see my screename change.

Thanks again!


End file.
